A Stitchy Situation
by Quazie89
Summary: When Sora summons Stitch on board the Gummi Ship he summons trouble!The title says it all...
1. Prologue: Stitch takes the Wheel

PROLOGUE:

STITCH TAKES THE WHEEL

From where he sat in between Donald and Goofy within the cockpit of the Gummi Ship, Sora yawned.

"Wake up, sleep head!" a voice chimed inside the boy's right ear. Sora turned his head to see Jiminy the Cricket perched on top his right shoulder, as always. The recorder was wearing a wide grin across his round, emerald face. "We're almost there."

Sitting up straight, Sora rubbed at his big, blue eyes, which, usually being as wide as saucers, were drooping so low that he could hardly blink the sleep from them.

"Where are we going again?" he asked. To the right of him Donald guffawed. Looking over at the duck, Sora frowned at him and asked what his problem was.

"Boredom!" the duck quacked. Sora shook his head, making his spiky hair bounce. Being the Court Magician at Disney Castle, a person would suspect Donald to be a bit more contained but, to tell the truth, the feisty duck behaved quite the opposite.

Goofy, on the other hand, at least tried to appear more respectable and friendly in public. Looking over at him, Sora saw that the tall, dangly dog was sitting formally in his chair, his oval eyes focused intently outside the cockpit, where worlds, stars, and whole galaxies flashed by them at the speed of light. He also had his gloved hands placed across his armored shield, which sat proudly on his lap.

Despite the obvious difference in his friends however, Sora loved them. He wouldn't trade them for anything in the world, not even if it met his not giving them up presented a good chance that he couldn't see Riku and Kairi again…

Thinking of his friends caused Sora's heart to twinge painfully in his chest. He hadn't seen them in so long…he had forgotten the color of Riku's hair, which had been so blue that it was the first thing you noticed about Sora's childhood rival….and Kairi…her hair had been so red, and her laughter so sweet…

"…Sora, are you listening? Sora…" someone called out to him. Sora, after willing his mind not to question troublesome matters that couldn't be dealt with now, saw that it was Donald, who had been poking him nonstop with his feathered fingers while squawking at him for sometime now.

"Hey, cut it out!" Sora smiled a little as he pried the duck's wings way from his ribs. Not wanting to worry his friends Sora whispered, "Sorry, I just…zoned out…what is it Donald?"

"I've been trying to tell you!" the duck began, sliding his tailbone back and forth across the seat indigently. "We are heading back to the Coliseum, for more training but…it's taking so long to get there…! Could you speed things up a bit?"

"How?" Sora wondered, blinking at the duck in disbelief. They couldn't speed up the Gummi Ship any faster! If they did, they would sail off course and go crashing into a wandering asteroid…

"I'm not talking about the ship!" Donald cried, reading Sora's mind. "I'm talking about time! We need to do something to make it go by faster!"

Sora rubbed his fingers across the back of his neck, thinking. There were all sorts of magic he could do now, thanks to the new apparel that the Three Good Fairies had given to him back in Master Yen Sid's Tower but, Sora wasn't in the mood to change forms; there was a good chance that he could turn into a shadow and that wasn't fun…still, there was always his keyblade, and the summoning magic that Merlin had taught him on his first journey…but who would he summon?

"Well?" Donald pressed. Sora snapped his fingers as a resolution hit him.

"I got it!" he cried, extending his hand out and calling forth the keyblade into its grasp. "I'll summon Stitch!"

Stitch was, actually, a new summon that Sora had just recently obtained, and Sora had yet to try him out. He had befriended the evil little alien back in Hallow Bastion as Leon had guided them about the place and Sora figured that now was as good as time as any to see what the mischievous alien was capable of.

"Brilliant idea!" Donald cheered just as Jiminy shouted: "Bad idea!"

Yet, it was too late. Just as Sora's friends had cried out in unison, the keyblade tugged and jerked Sora across the cockpit, emitting puffy blue smoke and bright, yellow stars as it summoned Stitch into their midst.

After the smoke and light had cleared, Sora coughed and blinked dust from his eyes, finding himself lying smack down in the floor, where he was faced to face with Stitch.

"A bit small, ain't he?" Goofy asked. Sora could feel him and Donald peering over his shoulders at the little guy, who whipped his head about excitedly, his bat-like ears swaying vigorously on the top of his blue, furry skull.

"Stitch in ship?" the alien asked, turning its bulbous eyes up at Sora and the crew, who all nodded.

"Yup, this is the Gummi Ship!" Goofy proclaimed boastfully.

Stitch began to scurry about the ship on his six clawed feet in delight. searching every nook and cranny within the craft before emerging back in the cockpit to say, "Stitch wants to flies it!"

Before any of them could protest, Stitch was at the helm in seconds, cackling madly as he took the wheel and steered them straight off course.

"I told you that this was a bad idea!" Jiminy hung on to Sora for dear life as the boy shot across the floor, plowing head-first into Donald and Goofy just as the odd pair slammed into the hull of the ship, which rocked back and forth like a sinking pirate vessel at sea as Stitch suddenly swooped the ship into a violent dive…

"Stitch coming Lilo!" the alien cried, and that was the last thing Sora heard before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival on Sandwich Day

ONE:

ARRIVAL ON SANDWICH DAY

"Today is sandwich day!" Lilo announced to the world. The young Hawaiian girl launched herself out of bed.

Indeed, today was another Thursday morning on which Lilo would ride her bike down to the beach, where she would furnish the local sea life with fresh pieces of sandwich bread that she had snuck out of the house-right out from her older sister Nani's nose.

This routine, however, had been going slightly different ever since several months ago when Stitch had received a letter from King Mickey ordering him into service. Lilo hadn't seen nor heard from him ever since.

_What if he's forgotten about 'Ohana?_ Lilo thought, glancing over at her alarm clock as her worst fear resurfaced. Stitch could never forget 'Ohana, never!

Though this was a very serious matter, Lilo had something else to worry about: her hula lessons! If she didn't hurry and get a move on fast she was going to be late for them, or so her alarm clock was telling her (it was flashing six thirty, and her classes were at seven!).

Panicking, Lilo rushed around her room, gathering up her bathing suit and hula skirt as she did, and stormed out of the bedroom. On her way, she flew into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of sandwiches from the freezer and then, she was out the front door faster then a rocket.

_HA, she didn't catch me!_ Lilo mounted her tricycle and pedaling down to the beach. She whooped as the wind blew her long black hair from her face and off her neck so that it trailed behind her in the air.

_Oh, Stitch, you're missing out on this! _she thought, letting go of the handle bars for a split second as the beach came into view. Thinking of her friend made Lilo a bit unsteady, and she nearly went crashing into a palm tree as her bike landed, after careening recklessly down a spiraling hill, on the shore.

_Youch!_ Lilo's pride was wounded. The landing had been a bit bumpy, and her scrawny knees wobbled as she slid off the seat, bagged bread in one hand and her bathing suit in the other. Grumbling to herself, Lilo began to change, thinking that things just weren't the same without Stitch.

* * *

"The little girl is making her rounds again," Jumba observed. He cried out in protest as Pleakly snatched the spyglass from his bigger partner's enormous hands.

"You've had them long enough." Pleakly pressed his one and only eye against the spyglass's lens, which were becoming extremely dirty. "It's my turn to have some fun spying."

Jumba shrugged. "Whatever you say, pal." The mad scientist narrowed his multiple eyes in annoyance at his ugly friend, who Jumba secretly envied. After all, having four eyes made seeing the world a bit confusing, and Pleakly only had one.

As ugly as it made his green, three-legged, two-tongued, prissy friend look, though, Jumba would've traded him for that one eye. It would make spying on people a lot easier.

"She looks upset about something," Pleakly mused, extending the spyglass a bit further and making the branch they were resting on waver.

"Whoa." Jumba steadied himself by gripping the branch firmly. "Steady, Pleakly, steady…" he advised his friend, who had suddenly gone still.

"Hey, who are you guys spying on?"

Startled by the new, unsuspecting voice, Jumba and Pleakly screamed as they both lost their balance and fell from the branch, gleeful laughter following them all the way down.

* * *

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Sora laughed. He headed back down the tree with his shoulders rolling in uncontrollable mirth.

"Oh, yes, I most certainly…did…"Jiminy muttered, trying hard not to look down as the boy carried him down the tree, swinging from its branches in a very Tarzan-like fashion.

Jiminy was beginning to think that they had spent too much time in the Deep Jungle with the Ape Man and his gorillas.

When Sora finally touched down and met up with Donald and Goofy, who had waited patiently for them on the ground after walking here from their crashed Gummi Ship (it laid miles away from here, in the jungle nearby ), Jiminy slowly opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. They had survived!

"Did you get 'em, Sora?" Goofy leaned on Donald for support. The two had fallen over each other laughing as Sora was descending the tree, and they were just now managing to compose themselves.

"Let's go see," Sora panted. He approached the foot of the palm tree cautiously, his friends trailing behind him.

"Yeah, we got them all right," Donald murmured needlessly, shaking his head disdainfully at the pathetic sight that awaited them on the other side of the tree.

Jumba was laying flat on the ground, unconscious, with a senseless Pleakly, who was in the same helpless state, sprayed across his massive belly.

"Jumba? Pleakly?" Stitch wondered. Sora jumped as the alien appeared out of nowhere and skittered out from under Sora's legs, causing the boy to stumble over his oversized feet.

"Whoa, do you know these guys?" Sora asked Stitch after the trees and everything else had stopped moving.

A couple of seconds later Stitch answered, "Yes, Stitch knows these." He was examining Jumba and Pleakly curiously with his claws and snout, screwing his face up every now and then whenever he came across something very revolting.

"They smells like trouble," Stitch concluded, ending his inspection of Jumba and Pleakly, who didn't look like they would be stirring awake any time soon. "We better finds Lilo quick!"

With that, Stitch took off, away from the beach, leaving Sora and his friends standing by themselves, completely nonplussed.

"Now what?" Donald broke the short silence that had befallen over the four friends.

"We go after him," Sora decided. No one protested, for as soon as the words were out of Sora's mouth, the bewildered explorers headed in the direction Stitch had taken, neither of them looking back once.

If they had, they would've seen Maleficent materialize out of the ground, staring after them with murderous intent.


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Visitors

TWO:

STRANGE VISITORS

Gantu was enjoying being back in Hawaii. He had forgotten how much he had relished the sweet, salty smells of the tropical, island paradise, and it was good to be back. For once he didn't have to worry about his duties or missions; all he had to be concerned about was himself and getting some good old ice cream from that vendor lady who was frightened out of her mind by his towering height and imposing strength…

Or, it could be just my blasted alien appearance! He thought wearily, beginning to turn away from the woman as she fainted, a melted ice cream cone in her hand. Stopping to go back and retrieve it, it only took one stride of his colossal feet to get to the ice cream stand within seconds, and he snatched the ice cream out of the woman's hands, licking it thoroughly as he tramped away from the bustling market.

Only about ten percent of that ice cream had gotten into his mouth; the other percentage was all over his masculine figure, glistening in the swelling sun by the time he had reached the jungle, which was a soothing, welcoming sight after coming out of that stinking mass of human filth…

"You might want to clean that up," a cool voice said. Gantu, offended, swirled around to face it.

He was appalled by what he saw. A human woman was standing before him, oddly dressed for such humid weather, what with the big, black cloak and heavy green make up and all…it was a wonder she wasn't melting like that witch in the _Wizard of Oz_…Gantu had actually watched that movie so many times he was sick of it and if he ever saw another black Scottish Terrier…he would blast it clean off this planet!

"What did you just say to me, woman?" Gantu tossed the crushed ice cream to the ground.

"You really shouldn't liter," the woman had the nerve to say. Gantu advanced upon her, hoping to frighten her off but she didn't even flinch.

"Who are you tell me what to do, wo –" Gantu began, but the woman waved his threats away with a slim, gnarled hand.

"Your meaningless threats are ineffective against my dark magic." She snaked her hand back firmly around the staff that she had walked here with. For the first time Gantu noticed that a raven was perched onto the staff, its talons latched tightly against the surface of a glowing globe.

"Why are you here?" Gantu eyed the woman with complete dislike but she didn't seem to care. She was actually smiling at him, her shifty, slanted eyes twinkling knowingly.

"Why, I'm here for your assistance, Gantu," the woman said. Gantu jumped at the sound of his name. How could this she-demon possibly know it…? "Oh, yes, I know who you are," she went on, still smiling. "I know everything that has gone on in this world…Hawaii, was it? I keep tabs…anyway, I just wanted your help…do you know of a little annoying alien named Stitch?"

Gantu seethed. "Yes!" he roared, pounding his fists in the air, "Yes, I know that blasted abomination! Tell me where he is and I'll help you murder that little rodent!"

"That's what I wanted to hear," Maleficent said. She conceived a plan with Gantu that was as horrid as she was corrupted: Have everyone Stitch knew and trusted turned against him by dooming them to a life as a Heartless!

_Planet Turo, Galactic Federation HQ…_

The Head Council woman wasn't very happy. In fact, she was very upset but, when she turned her head to inform Gantu of her displeasure, she met only empty air.

_Where is that big buffoon when I need him?_ she thought regrettably, drumming her fingers irritably on the guard rail of her floating platform. _Ever since our last mission on earth last year he's got it in his head that he can take off whenever he wants! _

Huffing, she turned her head back around and stared down at all the empty representative seats surrounding the Federation HQ, where Jumba had stood before her not too long ago and introduced her to his latest experiment: 626.

On that day, this room had been packed with representatives from all over Turo occupying every seat in the room. Now…there was no one here but her, and the empty silence that came with the absence of Jumba and Pleakly.

_Ever since those two left,_ she thought, easing herself into a chair, it _seems like this place has lost its excitement…And now Gantu has gone back vacationing in Hawaii…_

What was she to do with her time?

"I have something that might interest you, your Leadership."

Startled, the Head Council Woman's head shot up, and she saw that, from the pitch-black depths below her, a platform had rose out of the abyss. Riding it was a tall, dark, horned lady in a flowing black cloak. She carried in her hands an old, powerful-looking staff that bore on top it a glowing, green orb upon which a disgruntled raven perched.

_That stick's here for a purpose,_ the Head Council Woman guessed. She watched as the dark lady's platform edged closer to hers, eventually allowing the mysterious figure to step off it and unto hers once the two were touching.

"Who are you?" The Head Council Woman could hear a tremble of uncertainty in her voice as she spoke, and felt ashamed. This woman made her feel so powerless…so helpless…

"I'm Maleficent," the witch introduced herself, smiling deceivably. "I believe I have something here that will make things a bit…exciting for you."

The way she said exciting made the Head Council Woman raise her eyebrows. "Are you trying to bribe me?" she asked Maleficent. The witch howled with mocking laughter.

"No, no, no, my dear." She strode up to the Head Council Woman's chair and placing a bony hand around the woman's narrow waist. "I'm trying to help you-here, just watch."

As she said this Maleficent gripped the staff in both hands and waved it, muttering a spell that coaxed a green light to shoot out of the staff's orb and onto the floor, producing a Heartless and startling the raven into a mad flight.

"What is that thing?" the Head Council Woman gasped, leaning as far back as she could in her seat as she could, not able to take her eyes off the little black shadow being before her.

"Why, it's a Heartless," Maleficent stared down at the Heartless with adoring affection in her beady eyes. "It is called that because it was born out of the darkness in people's hearts, and hasn't one of its own. Yet, they are very loyal to one purpose."

"And what's that?" the Head Council Woman asked, unable to help herself.

"To destroy the Keyblade's Chosen One!" Maleficent cackled. The Head Council Woman shot her a blank stare.

"I think you better explain this," she said, and Maleficent obliged.

* * *

Nani had kept telling herself that she had seen everything, that nothing else could surprise her, especially after her first encounter with Stitch but yet…here she was, safe at home, finding herself talking to a duck, a dog, and a strange, but wonderful boy whose kind, blue eyes shown with a guiding, powerful light…a light that Nani suspected shown even during the darkest of times.

If this wasn't an awkward situation, she didn't know what was, and Nani whished Lilo would be here sooner to share it with her. These people, after all, looked like the sort of crowd her little sister would hang out with.

"Nani, where's Lilo?" Stitch asked, interrupting Nani's thoughts. Forcing a smile she turned to look at the little alien, who sat to the left side of the table with the dog and duck to either side of him. The boy was sitting on the right side, in the seat nearest to Nani, who sat at the head of the table.

"She had her dance lessons today." Nani gripped both ends of her chair in an effort to keep calm. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

Stitch hung his head, his huge ears drooping over his puppy-cute face. "Lots happened to Stitch. Stitch's been busy. Stitch forgets sometimes."

"What was that letter about anyway?" Nani glanced over at the clock and seeing that it was almost three o'clock. That meant Lilo would be home in thirty more minutes, and dinner should be done before then. Good thing she had started it early…

"King needed Stitch's help." Stitch looked up at Nani with a proud grin on his face. "So Stitch goes help…and good Mouse King sends Stitch on very important mission…a mission to protect Sora!"

After he finished this sentence, Stitch pointed at Sora, who slid down in his chair as every one's eyes fell on him, including Nani's.

"So you're Sora." Nani inclined her head at the boy in recognition, and he nodded. "So…who are these two?"

"Donald and Goofy." Sora suddenly brightened up and Nani smiled at him, thinking: _He's adorable…David might have some competition… _

Speaking of David…Nani had nearly forgotten to call and invite her boyfriend (as Lilo called him) over to dinner, and she hastily rose from her seat to do so, but not after explaining to her guests why she was leaving the table so abruptly.

_David's gonna love this,_ Nani thought. She began to dial his number.

* * *

David answered the phone on the third ring.

"Oh, hey, Nani," he said whenever he recognized his date's frantic voice on the other end of the phone. "What's up?"

"David, could you come over for dinner?" she asked. David listened to her as well as he could while he entangled himself from the phone line. He had gotten tied up in it in his haste to answer the phone, and he still wasn't completely liberated from it.

"Sure, is everything all right?" He finally managed to pull one of his feet out of the mess. _Now for the other one…_

"Sort of," Nani replied. David whooped as he freed his other foot but cried out as he fell to the floor, loosing his grip on the phone which clattered against the wall.

"David, is something wrong?"

As Nani's voice sounded out of the phone's speaker, David crawled up to it on his hands and knees and, reaching up for it, grabbed it. "Nah, everything's fine here…what's wrong over there? Did Stitch blow up another car?"

"Not exactly…no, it's not that…it's…David they are weird people in my house and they are all staring at me! You should come and see them!" Nani hissed. David could only mutter a soft "oh" before hanging up the phone

He was at Nani's house within seconds.

* * *

"Hey. Guys, I'm back!" Lilo greeted them as she walked in the door thirty minutes later, looking bushed but pleased to be home nevertheless.

"Lilo, Stitch's back!" The alien leaped from his seat. He bowled over Lilo as he rolled at her in a furry little ball.

Overjoyed, Lilo picked Stitch up and squeezed him, twirling him around and around until she had reached the table and plopped down into a chair, not in the least bit bothered by all the new strangers, who she didn't notice until after she and Stitch had shared long overdue salutations.

"Nani, have you been drinking?" Lilo's eyes scanned over all the strange visitors. Nani blushed. David started laughing, and Nani threw a piece of bread at him. After that, a vicious food fight erupted over the table and ended shortly after it had started.

"So, who wants to clean it up?" Nani placed her hands on her hips, her gaze meeting all the guilty, food-plastered faces.

"I will, Nani." David wiped spaghetti off of his bright, Hawaii shirt and shorts. "If you and these guys go to the beach with me tomorrow, that is."

"Sounds like a plan," Nani agreed.


	4. Chapter 3: Battle on the Beach

THREE:

BATTLE ON THE BEACH

The woman was ruining his vacation, Gantu knew, but there was nothing he could do about it. She had bewitched him.

Grumbling as the realization hit him, Gantu leaned back in the captain's chair and stared out the front view window of the ship, his face contorting into a spiteful expression.

"Why so sour, Gantu?" Maleficent asked. Gantu jumped. Grimacing, he turned around in his chair to glare at the witch, who stood behind him, smiling.

"Isn't it obvious, woman?" Gantu roared, slamming his fists down hard on the dash board which the steering wheel was built into, unnerved. "You've interrupted my vacation, you ordered me to fly you to Turo, and now you're ordering me to fly you back to Hawaii! Have you even made up your mind about her?"

Maleficent knew perfectly well who he was talking about. "Why, yes," the woman said. Gantu rose to switch off the autopilot; earth was coming into view now and he preferred to land on his own. "I plan to dump her into the ocean and turn her into a Heartless."

Gantu shook his head as he wheeled the gleaming ship of ebony colors into a dive that tipped the ship's nose down towards earth. Why did he always get the crazy ones?

* * *

As the ship dropped low under the heavy morning fog and suspended itself over the ocean, Jumba and Pleakly finally came out of their slumber.

"What's all that noise?" Pleakly whined, blinking his one eye rapidly and yawning continually. Beneath him, Jumba rose, causing Pleakly to yelp and tumble from the scientist's stomach.

"Looks like…" Jumba muttered, trying to adjust his eyes in order to see what this Friday morning had in store for them. "…Why, that looks like a ship! Someone just fell from it and-"

"A shark!" Pleakly screamed as the body Jumba saw was suddenly blasted by a ray of green light from the ship, which rocked as the body, now a Sharkbit Heartless, crashed into the ocean and sprayed tons of salt water across the ship.

"It's coming for the beach!" Jumba yelled. He began to run as the ship, after it had stilled itself, hurtled toward the beach at full speed. Pleakly was right behind him.

* * *

"Looks like there's something going on at the beach." David blew a lock of dark hair out of his eyes. Surf board in hand, he walked along side Nani, who stared ahead of them at the beach, her mouth wide open

People were running in different directions. Some were screaming while fleeing away from the beach while others, chattering amongst themselves in excited tones, wore amazed expressions on their faces as they headed for the jungle.

"Ya don't think it could be Heartless, do you, Sora?" Goofy lumbered behind Sora in his swimming trunks.

"I hope not, but…it's a good possibility." Sora stared at all of the disruption and trying to keep his fears from his face. He could sense Maleficent…

"Let's ask around," Donald suggested. He waddled up to any random person who happened to walk by, asking them the same question over and over. "Excuse me, but what's up with this crazy joint?"

No one took a talking duck seriously, however, and many times Donald was left as clueless as he was when they came here. Though a few people did take time to answer the duck's question, and what some of them said made Sora's face turn pale.

"A ship…and a big alien with a spooky lady?" he asked Donald again, just to make sure he understood the duck right; sometimes he couldn't, especially whenever Donald was in one of his trademark temper tantrums.

"That's what they all say," Donald muttered, kicking sand around with his webbed feet. "But I say that there all a bunch of big palookas!"

"Heyuck, you think everyone's a big palooka!" Goofy remarked. Steam began to pour out of Donald's eyes and beak as his face boiled red.

"Whaaaaack!" the duck squalled. Lilo, walking up behind him, grabbed the duck by the tail, preventing him from flogging Goofy.

"We need to stick together, guys," she said. Stitch, who rode on the girl's shoulder, nodded his head in agreement.

Several minutes later the commotion died down, and Sora's party headed down to the

beach, deciding to check the jungle out later. They had, after all, came here to have a good time, and Sora wasn't about to let a few Heartless spoil it for them.

"Say, can I try that board out with ya, David?" Goofy asked. David smiled.

"Sure." He and Goofy hit the waves. Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, Lilo and Nani where reclining under giant umbrellas that Nani had brought from the house, watching Stitch as he put on an Elvis concert.

"Rock 'em out, Stitch!" Lilo shouted. Sora smirked. He felt happy for the first time in a long time and he wished that this feeling would last forever but he knew it couldn't.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Nani asked, placing an arm around Sora's shoulders. "You're looking a bit down for someone who's chilling out with his friends and eating ice cream."

Sora tried to smile at her but couldn't. "Something doesn't feel right…everything feels wrong but somehow I feel happy and I don't like it."

"Come on, Sora, let's go swim!" Lilo grabbed Sora by the arm. She pulled him away from Nani. "Can we, sis?"

"Sure, but don't blame me if you start cramping from all that ice cream you ate." Nani shook her head as Lilo dragged Sora to the shore.

"Poor Sora," Donald muttered. Nani looked over at the duck, who was licking his ice cream ravenously.

_No, poor me,_ she thought, closing her eyes.

* * *

Sora loved the feel of sand between his toes. As he raced Lilo to the water he couldn't help but miss Destiny Islands, his childhood home. It had been full of sand and water just like this…

"Come on, slow poke!" Lilo shouted. Sora realized with amusement that she had beaten him to the water.

"Hey, you could've waited!" Sora waded into the water after Lilo.

"Stitch couldn't wait!" Lilo said. Sora jumped as the little alien poked his head out of the water, blinking up at Sora mischievously. Apparently, he had ditched the Elvis gig.

"Sora needs to get hairs wet." Stitch splashed water all over Sora, who laughed and splashed Stitch right back. "It's too spiky."

It wasn't long before Lilo was wrapped up in their little skirmish, and the three played long and hard together, never noticing that the Sharkbit Heartless had started to swim beneath them.

* * *

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Maleficent hissed. Gantu, who hunkered down next to her behind a bush, snorted.

"I was in a hurry to get here." He inched his head slowly over the bush to see if the signal had appeared yet.

They had been hiding here for hours, ever since their ship had crashed and the beach goers had been after them. During the time that had passed, Maleficent had gone over her plan with Gantu, plainly stating that they were not supposed to attack the Chosen One until the signal appeared, and the signal was the rise of the Sharkbit Heartless.

"Our patience has been rewarded," Maleficent whispered, and Gantu saw that she was right.

The Sharkbit had made its first move.

* * *

Sora hadn't noticed the Heartless until it was already on top of him and Lilo, and by then it was too late to do anything.

When the Heartless had separated him and Lilo as it rose up out of the water to tumble down between him, Lilo, and Stitch, Lilo was washed up on shore while he and Stitch were washed far out into the ocean.

Knowing that the little alien wasn't exactly water resistant, Sora called him back to the Keyblade, praying King Mickey would keep them safe.

It took several minutes for David and Goofy to realize what had happened, but when they did the two plunged into the fray without thinking. David had went after Lilo while Goofy joined Sora in his fight against the Heartless, which was a titan-sized shark with a black heart etched into its fin, the mark of a Heartless.

On the beach, Donald saw that his friends were in trouble and he charged into the ocean, wizard's staff in hand. Nani could only stay behind and watch helplessly.

Sometime during the chaos David had managed to bring Lilo to her sister. He cradled the limp, but spluttering girl in his arms, shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, David, thank you," Nani whispered, taking Lilo off his hands. He nodded wordlessly at her and fell to the ground, exhausted.

As the small Ohana sat in terrified silence, Maleficent and Gantu arrived upon the scene.

"Well, we meet again."

Nani spun around at the sound of the voice, which seemed eerily familiar. When she saw who it belonged to, she growled, "Gantu. I thought we settled things with you."

"Not quite," the monstrous alien chuckled. He pulled out a blaster.

* * *

With a yell, Sora swung the Keyblade against the Sharkbit's head relentlessly, sweat pouring heavily down his brow. As he fought, Sora could here the battle cries of his friends as they rang out across the ocean.

"Thundaga!" That was Donald, using the element spell that was most effective against this water type Heartless.

"Goofy Bash!" And that was Goofy, throwing his shield against the Heartless's hide and just being Goofy.

For hours, it seemed, the battle flowed this way. When it all finally ended, when Sora dealt the final blow, which brought a stolen heart out of the Heartless and into the air, making the Heartless vanish, Sora felt like crying but kept the tears at bay.

There was another battle waiting for them at the beach, a battle which Master Yen Sid had suddenly become a part of.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here," Maleficent groaned whenever the Master Wizard appeared before her. "You should be back in your little tower, playing magic tricks with those damn fairies of Princess Aurora's"

Tall and mysterious in his flowing blue robe, Master Yen Sid smiled, and his long, grey beard, which forked at the end, glowed brightly in the sunlight as did his wise, ancient face.

"I have every right to be here as you have." He tipped his pointed hat at Maleficent to let her know that this was the same wizard who had taught King Mickey, that this was the same wizard who was still perhaps, more powerful then she herself would ever be.

Knowing what he was trying to do and not in the least bit charmed, Maleficent slammed her staff into the ground and muttered the first spell.

Master Yen Sid began to fiddle with his fingers.

The magic duel was on.

* * *

"What's Master Yen Sid doing here?" Donald cried in surprise whenever he and his friends walked onto the beach.

"Maybe he's been watching out for us." Sora's eyes followed the deadly sparks that were flying between the two sorcerers.

"But I don't think he needs our help," Goofy said. Sora agreed with him, ignoring Donald's cries of protest; the duck _worshipped _Master Yen Sid.

"Nani needs us now, Donald," Sora settled the matter.

When they reached Nani, she was dodging laser blasts while David staid out of the line of fire to protect Lilo.

"Stop!" Sora stepped in between Nani and Gantu, blocking the alien's shots with the Keyblade, which threw the shots right back at the alien.

Distressed, Gantu tried to dodge the reflected shots but one or two struck him, and he was forced to retreat with a lame foot and a bloody arm.

Having saved Nani from serious harm, Sora collapsed on the ground and allowed Donald to heal him with a slew of Curaga spells, which worked wonders for Sora's new bruises and scars.

"That should do it, Sora," Donald said, when, moments later, all of Sora wounds had been completely healed.

"Thanks Donald." Sora remained seated with the others as they continued to watch the battle between Master Yen Sid and Maleficent.

"I think it's almost over," Goofy said. Seconds after he had spoken, Master Yen Sid had struck Maleficent down.


	5. Chapter 4: Farewell to Ohana

FOUR:

FAREWELL TO OHANA

The last thing Maleficent thought as the magic bolt struck through her chest was: _You have not killed me. I' am merely just going away for awhile but I will return and hunt you down as you have done me, wizard! _

"Is she dead?" Donald stared down at Maleficent's empty, smoldering cloak in mistrust.

Master Yen Sid shook his head. "I would never bring myself to kill another human being." He kicked at Maleficent's cloak in disgust. "Not even as one as rotten as her."

"You just stunned her," Sora figured while Yen Sid nodded. Sora looked up at him and saw that he looked a little tired but, other then that, the battle had had no effect on his appearance whatsoever; he was still as mystifying as ever.

"Did someone send you here, Master Yen Sid?" Goofy asked and Sora saw that, like him, Goofy couldn't take his eyes off the guy.

"King Mickey asked me to watch after you." Master Yen Sid folded his arms across his chest.

"And what's Mickey doing that's keeping him away from us?" Sora demanded. Yen Sid laughed, a haunting yet soothing sound, like a pipe organ.

"He's a king, with a kingdom to rule." Master Yen Sid was amused. "He's a very busy mouse and I must say that I'm rather proud of the boy, especially after everything he put my poor brooms through!"

Sora smiled, remembering the enchanted broomsticks that he had seen walking about Disney Castle, carrying buckets of water. Master Yen Sid had taught Mickey that!

"I think he's learned his lesson," Sora said. Yen Sid nodded, his eyes twinkling.

"I think you're right," he said, and vanished.

"Do you really have to go?" Lilo asked. Sora turned his gaze away from the Gummi Ship to look at her.

They were all standing beneath a canopy of trees that were deep within the jungle, saying their final farewells as Sora, Donald, and Goofy made last minute repairs on the Gummi Ship.

"I'm afraid, so, Lilo." Sora said, and his eyes widened in surprise as Lilo ran up to him and crushed him in a bear hug.

"I'll miss you," she said. Stitch, who Sora had allowed out of the Keyblade under the condition that he got no more wild impulses to fly the ship, ran up to Lilo and embraced her.

"Stitch never forgot 'Ohana," the alien whispered. Lilo smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't, Stitch." She planted a quick kiss on the alien's forehead before she added: "Just be good."

"Yeah, don't go crashing any more vehicles!" David advised. Nani punched him gently in the ribs.

"Don't listen to him Stitch." She gave the alien a wink. "As long as you're not bothering me, you can go on crazy joyrides any time you take a notion to."

"Thanks Nani." Stitch gave her and David his own farewell before walking up to Sora and saying: "Stitch is ready now."

"All right." Sora wielded forth the Keyblade, dismissing Stitch back into it.

"What is that thing anyway?" David squeezed one of Nani's hands.

"It's the Keyblade," Sora supplied. David stared at the weapon with a boyish longing on his face.

"Can I hold it?" he asked Sora, who smiled.

"Try to." The boy tossed the Keyblade to David but, as soon as David had grabbed the Keyblade's handle, however, it vanished and reappeared in Sora's.

"Hey, why did it do that?" David cried, astonished. Sora laughed.

"Because it chose me." Sora banished the Keyblade from his hands all together. "It won't allow anyone else to hold it. Just ask Jack Sparrow. He tried to take it away from me back in Port Royal. Being a pirate, he naturally wanted it but it can be no one's treasure but mine and I didn't even ask for it! I don't even want it! I don't want Heartless chasing after me around every turn!"

"Hey, Sora, I'm sure that things will get better for us." Goofy was confident. Sora smiled at him gratefully.

"I hope you're right, Goofy," he said, and, after saying his goodbyes, stepped up into the Gummi Ship, his friends right behind him.

It was time for another adventure.


	6. Epilogue: A Bright Future?

EPILOGUE:

A BRIGHT FUTURE?

_The Tower, Sorcerer's Loft…_

"It's good to see you again, Master," Mickey greeted. Yen Sid smiled at the small, rounded-eared mouse that was beaming up at him in the crystal ball.

"Why, it's King Mickey!" Flora exclaimed. She and the other Good Fairies fluttered over the Master Wizard's shoulders to get a better look at the King, who was pleased to see them.

"Why hello, Flora, Fauna, and Merrywhether. It sure is good to see you ladies again." Mickey sent the fairies into fits of giggling.

"You always were a womanizer as my apprentice," Yen Sid teased the mouse, whose round, cheerful face blushed a deep cheery red. "I still remember the way you stared at Queen Minnie back when she was only a Princess."

Mickey cleared his throat. "Well, that's in the pass now, Master." The Mouse's small black nose twitched in irritation. "This is the future-hopefully a bright one."

"Yes, let's hope for a good one." Yen Sid glanced out the moon-shaped hole which, built into the wall behind his desk, served as a window

Outside an eerie, orange glow hung about everything as dusk came upon them.

"Where Sora and his friends all right?" Mickey asked.

Yen Sid nodded, forlornly. No matter how _hard _he stared out the window, no matter how _often _he gazed into that crystal ball, no matter _what _he and Mickey hoped, he could only see a dark, uncertain future ahead but…

He dared not tell Mickey.

THE END


End file.
